rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels (Elysian Knights)
..... In the world of Azura, myths and legends alike across many cultures have long since persisted with the concept of Angels. Benevolent beings of the Empyrean with wings and a halo over their heads. Aethinian Religions especially have given rise to the popularity of these beings, along with other things such as dragons and whatnot. However...what almost nobody knows except for the Athena Blade, world governments and a couple other organizations is that Angels are no myth.... ....however, they are *far* from benevolent. An Angel is a human, or other member of an Azuran species, that has transformed into a powerful winged Pandora. They are among the strongest types of Pandora and some of the main antagonists of Elysian Knights. It is believed that this breed of Pandora inspired the mythical versions of angels or other winged humanoids in various religions. Angel Hosts & Dark Marks While it was previously stated that Angels are former humans (or other species) that became Pandora, only certain members are able to transform, known as Angel Hosts, or Angel Vessels. Like Arcanes, anyone can be born as an Angel Host, regardless of heritage. Angel Hosts possess special birthmarks on their back (or occasionally other parts of their bodies) that depict certain symbols known as a Dark Mark. Dark Marks contain the sealed powers of an Angel, and each one is different for each person. When the host goes through intense trauma, emotional distress or is experiencing an intense negative emotion, the Dark Mark will disappear as the powers it held are released and absorbed into the host’s soul, corrupting them and transforming them into an Angel. However, the time for someone to transform varies for each person, it could be instantly/the moment they experience one of these things, or the negativity builds up inside of them into a breaking point, and at that point they will transform. There is also a rare chance that an Angel Host will become an Angel during a severe Pandora attack. The chance for them transforming (despite the rarity) depends on how emotionally unstable they are or how much trauma they’ve been through. However in some cases, an Angel Host may unintentionally activate their powers without transforming into a Pandora during an emotional outburst or after experiencing a traumatic flashback. This also has a chance of attracting Pandora to their area. It’s possible for an Angel to revert back into a human. When this happens, their Dark Mark will reappear in the spot it used to be and the powers it contained will be sealed once more. However, after reverting, the host may experience either memory loss, insanity, fever, temporary narcolepsy, personality changes, go into a short coma, or, in some cases.... ....they may die. If an Angel is killed in their Angel form, someone else, any person, any completely random person, will eventually, in some time or some place, be born with the Dark Mark their predecessor used to have, along with the same dark powers contained with it and the possibility for the newborn to become an Angel like the one before them later in life. One of the main identifiers of an Angel Host (other than, of course, their Dark Marks) are the fact that they are completely resistant to the effects of nether exposure. Another thing is that it is far more likely for an Angel Host to transform during their adolescent or prepubescent years. As it stands, there is no way to remove/erase a Dark Mark or the powers it holds (other than killing the Host while they have become an Archangel, which will be explained below), however Athena Blade has developed the technology to *suppress* Dark Marks, and has recently begun looking into possible ways to bypass their inability to be destroyed. Appearance Angels resemble the forms they took in their life as an Azuran species, only with a few changes, such as deathly-pale skin, wings made of black smoke, black veins, sharp teeth, parts of decayed skin revealing pitch-black flesh, claws, a black halo over their heads, black scleras and unique features to each Angel. The color of their outline and irises depends on what Angel they are. Their clothing, however, remains the same, only it may or may not change color. Physiology When transformed, Angels gain the internal physiology of a Pandora. Their organs, even vital ones, disappear and they become self-sustaining, unburdened by the needs of food, water, sleep, air, etc. They also do not age and they gain a phylactery, a soul-like construct of Nether that takes the place of their soul. The phylactery can be found where the Angel’s heart used to be, and once destroyed, the Angel will die and be gone forever. Behavior Despite *literally losing their brains* as Angels, their consciousness is unaffected. Angels become consumed by the same desire to mindlessly kill other life-forms and absorb Ether like all Pandora, and their personalities are significantly altered to make them more malevolent. While they can have a variety of traits, all Angels are always incapable of fear, empathy and/or remorse. Their negative emotions and bad memories will also become amplified, and they retain the ability to speak. Most Angels will prefer to attack humans/demihumans so they can absorb their souls. But if there are none then they will actively search for any nearby victims. Powers & Abilities Angels have corrosive black blood like all Pandora, along with the ability to create breaches, (portals made of nether) absorb limitless amounts of ether, emit a life-draining aura that kills plants, fungi and microbes, be immune to pain, telepathically speak to and command other types of Pandora, (excluding Alphas, Omegas and other Angels) and regenerate from virtually anything as long as their phylactery is intact. They also have a few psionic powers, such as mind control and telekinesis, and can generate lethal amounts of nether from their bodies and even manipulate it to a small degree. Not only can they summon Pandora to their aid, but if they choose they can also create them from clouds of nether. Angels can also levitate/fly without the aid of their wings, turn temporarily intangible and even teleport. Each Angel also has their own unique power known as a ‘Commandment’, which, to reiterate, are unique powers that each Angels possesses. Like Angels, one Commandment is always different from another. Each Angel also embodies something negative or connected to death than the other, and their Commandments are usually a manifestation of the thing they embody. Angels can also choose certain Pandora to become their personal servants or number twos, giving them a slightly altered appearance, new powers and the ability to command lesser Pandora types. An Angel’s Servile Pandora is unfailingly loyal to them and cannot be killed so long as their master lives. Angels also have the ability to sense any nearby Arcanes, and their powers are far more effective on Arcanes than on normal people. The corrosive blood of an Angel even has the chance to nullify an Arcane’s powers on contact, as long as it is on them. Angels can even cause Soul Arms to shatter just by touching them. Angels are fully capable of causing mass destruction - even without the aid of minions - and are more likely to cause Shards of Ruin to grow in their location after they have killed and destroyed enough, which will feed off of the Angel’s energy to grow even faster. It is possible for even Arcanes themselves to have Dark Marks and become Angels, however when this happens they will lose all their Arcane abilities until they turn back, and as Angels will gain the ability to summon a weapon made of nether called a Demon Arm. Naming Conventions Pandora Angels are named after...well, angels, in various myths, such as Azrael, Camael, Ramiel, but can also be named after deities, such as Hypnos, Summanus, Vulcan, etc. These are not merely names given to them by Athena Blade members, but rather what Angels refer to themselves as. Each Angel has a different name, and its successor will *also* refer to itself by said name. For example, Angels who embody death itself all call themselves “Azrael”, all Angels who embody war call themselves “Camael”, all Angels who embody fear call themselves “Phobos” and so on. It is unknown what causes this phenomenon, but then again a lot of things about Angels and Pandora are not very well understood. Demi-Angels A Demi-Angel, also known as a Half-Angel, Pseudo-Angel or Semi-Angel, is a person with some of the powers of an Angel, but not the physiology of a Pandora. Demi-Angels retain the appearance, internal anatomy and personality they possessed as normal people, only their Dark Marks are missing. Demi-Angels have all the powers of an Angel, with the exception of pain suppression, corrosive blood, biological immortality, regeneration (well actually, they only have a limited amount of regeneration), and self-sustenance, and all the abilities they still have are weakened to various degrees. Arcanes can also be Demi-Angels, but, once again, they lose their Arcane powers with the exception of their Soul Arm, but unlike full Angels, they don’t become Demon Arms. Another power that remains after an Arcane transforms into a Demi-Angel is their superhuman condition, however their attributes are slightly weakened. They also gain a complete immunity to Pandora acid blood and fire, and fully-experienced Demi-Angels can even develop the ability to telepathically sense other Angel Hosts within the area. People can only become Demi-Angels if they manage to control their dark powers, and cannot revert back to normal people/Arcanes when this happens. Demi-Angels are also in danger of becoming full Angels by fully succumbing to their negative emotions. Another limitation is that if a Demi-Angel uses too much of their Angel powers for too long, it will begin to drain them of their stamina, and if they are completely drained, they will go into a short coma of sorts before fully transforming into an Angel. They can avoid further stamina drain (and by extension turning into a complete Angel) by not using their Angel powers for a short amount of time. Upon mastering their powers and achieving their Demi-Angel status, their Commandment powers may or may not be altered in some way. Archangels When an Angel manages to absorb enough ether, (and they have to absorb *quite a lot* they will evolve into an Archangel, a supremely powerful, non-coporeal Pandora. Archangels resemble humanoid beings of pure white light surrounded by an aura of black smoke, and they have eight wings with spiked halos. Archangels are the strongest of all Pandora, and are capable of commanding even Alphas, Omegas and lesser Angels. Their abilities have been enhanced to the point of making them godlike, and they are capable of destruction across entire continents. They even have a few *new* abilities. Only one Archangel in history has ever been recorded, and it was slain by Athena Blade. If an Angel is killed, someone else will be born with their Dark Mark, but if an *Archangel* is killed, that’s it. Nobody else will be born with their Dark Mark. The cycle will be broken, and no more Angels like it will ever terrorize humanity in secret ever again. Secrecy Surprisingly, nearly all parties who are aware of the existence of Angels have managed to keep them (mostly) shrouded in anonymity. Most Angel Hosts that are about to transform into full Angels are taken care of by Athena Blade members, and should Angels be sighted by numerous civilians, the organization simply erases all memories pertaining to them. And thankfully, since the presence of Pandora alone is known to shut down all electronics and jam cameras, there is zero chance of any awareness their existence being spread through social media. However, Angel Hosts are still allowed to attend the organization‘s schools and become Templars, on the condition that they must special wristbands to monitor and suppress their hidden Angel powers. Some Angel Hosts are even abducted and brought to Athena Blade labs for research and ways to safely remove Dark Marks from them, but so far this has been inconclusive. Young hosts who have been orphaned are even placed into sanctuaries to give them a place to live. Anyone who becomes aware of the existence of Angels is to be dealt with *immediately* before they make others aware, often erasing their memories of Angels. Dark Marks are often just considered “birthmarks” by anyone who doesn‘t know about their true nature, and thus are not really treated with much significance. However a few *are* suspicious..... Trivia * They take heavy inspiration from the Herrschers from Honkai Impact 3. * Non-humanoid animals cannot transform into Angels. They don’t even have Dark Marks. Nor can any alien species not from Azura. That is, if there were any. * Some Angel Hosts are known to have nightmares which see them murdering those closest to them in their Angel Forms, or spectral versions of their predecessors trying to convince them to bend to the will of the Pandora. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Elysian Knights Terminology Category:Pandora Category:Angels Category:Villains